


time and time again

by koneko_kakumei



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei
Summary: Even after decades, some things never change.
Relationships: Kamikizaka Reni/Kashima Yuzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	time and time again

"I still can't believe you've convinced me to do this."

"Hm? I don't know why. We always used to do this back then… ha, remember that time we got stuck behind that unopening door?" 

Reni huffs in response, loosening his tie as Yuzo smirks at him.

"My posture was ruined for _two days'_ worth of rehearsals. Really, you didn't have to be so rough."

"But you liked it, right?" 

Yuzo's smirk morphs into a toothy grin as he moves into Reni's personal space, leering over him as he props himself up against the wall. His other hand cups Reni's cheeks before trailing down over his chest, stopping eventually to give the growing tent in Reni's slacks a rough squeeze. He huffs out a satisfied laugh at the full-body shiver and (charming) squawk it elicits. "Glad to see you're just the same cock-starved twink you always were. How long's it been for you, huh…? A month? A year…?"

Reni's silence, in combination with his flushed cheeks, furrowed brow and averted gaze, tells Yuzo everything he needs to know. 

"Jesus Christ, Reni, have you not fucked anyone since you—since _1993?"_

"Shut up!" Reni hisses, covering his face. "I just haven't—there's been—I don't…"

Yuzo snorts, leaning in closer, his breath hot on Reni's ear. "Let me guess. It's a combo of you not getting over your thing for Yukio, and nobody else's dick being big enough to satisfy ya. Did you fuck yourself thinking about me, Reni…? I bet you spent a shit-ton on a dildo fat enough to make you feel something."

Again, Reni's silence is deafening.

"Are you gonna answer me? Because I can drag this out all night. You _know_ I will."

Reni releases a shuddery breath, looking up at Yuzo in what appears to be a feeble attempt at annoyance. "...Fine. No, nothing else has been good enough to replicate… _that_."

_"That?_ " Somehow, Yuzo's grin only seems to grow wider. Reni pouts at him, then swallows thickly.

"Your… member."

"My _member_?" Yuzo snorts. "Damn, Reni, have you been reading the same shitty romance novels as my ex-girlfriend? Try again!"

Reni growls, but it sounds more like an annoyed puppy than a wolf. "You are just as awful as ever. Your cock. Your cock, your dick, your penis, your _hot meat injection_ —"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Yuzo says with an unrestrained, full belly laugh; he can't even be mad that Reni's starting to ruin the mood. It hardly matters, anyway—Yuzo's a pro at this, and he knows exactly how to get this back on track. "Anyway, not to worry," he says, a hand moving to the buttons of Reni's shirt. With deft fingers, he plucks each one open, revealing more skin inch by tantalising inch. "I guess you finally hit the jackpot, huh? Now you get the real thing again. I can't say I haven't missed you either… you were always such a slut. Real cute, for a guy as uptight as you usually are."

Any response dies in Reni's throat as Yuzo's thick fingers suddenly come back up to pinch and twist his nipple. His knees almost buckle.

"Y—Yuzo, nnh…!" 

"You still like that? Good," Yuzo says, repeating the movement again. "Careful you don't jizz in your pants again, though."

"Th—that was _one time_ , back in _1991_ , you— _nngh!"_

"I mean, yeah, but you're older now, and you haven't had any dick since the nineties… I bet you're a hair trigger."

"You're one to talk!" Reni bites back, visibly trembling from the pain laced with pleasure. "You're no spring chicken yourself, you'll probably tire yourself out a minute in if you try being as rough as you used to!" 

With an incredulous look, Yuzo stops, hands falling to his own hips.

"That's what you think, is it?"

Squeezing his legs together in a none-too-subtle manner, Reni swallows. "I… well. Admittedly, my stamina _isn't_ what it used to be, so…"

Yuzo surveys him for a moment, then pulls away completely, eliciting a petulant whine from Reni in response. Without a word, he looks Reni up and down once more—then reaches down, and in a movement so swift it looks like a blur, he all but rips open Reni's fly, shoving his trousers and underwear down in one go. Reni yelps as his cock bobs free, steadying himself against the wall as he tries to catch his breath.

Yuzo wastes no time in unzipping his own pants, leaving them in a bundle on the carpet as he strides over to his bedside table. When he returns a moment later, it's with a pink plastic tube between his teeth, his heavy cock hanging enticingly between his legs. If Reni were just a little less _proper,_ Yuzo imagines he'd be drooling. At the very least, he notices his cock jolt at the sight.

"Yuzo…" Reni breathes, voice an octave higher than usual. "Oh, God…"

Yuzo huffs around the bottle, preening at the attention. In truth, it's been a while since he's had sex himself—his last relationship ended a while ago, and trying to get a good one night stand while maintaining his pristine reputation on Veludo Way was a hell of a tightrope to walk.

It's partly for that reason that he doesn't waste another second listening to Reni _ooh_ and _ahh_ over his dick. Instead, he closes the gap between them—and swiftly leans down, hooking his arms under Reni's legs, hoisting him up against the wall without so much as breaking a sweat. Reni shrieks in response, hands scrabbling for purchase against Yuzo's back. "Yu—what the _hell_ are you doing?!"

Yuzo smirks, watching Reni's eyes go wide as he effortlessly switches his position, holding him up with just one arm and taking the tube with his now-free hand. "Dunno. I'll probably drop you in a second, I'm _no spring chicken…_ "

"No!" Reni yelps, digging perfectly manicured fingernails into Yuzo's back. "If you drop me, so help me God, Yuzo Kashima, I'll—" 

"What? Curse me while you get your hip replacement?" 

"...Fuck you…!"

"Oh, shit. His Majesty Mr Kamikizaka said a dirty word. Whatever will people think?" 

Reni's defiant glare is met with barely-contained laughter. 

"Okay, fine, fine. Calm your ass, I'm not gonna drop you."

At that, Yuzo feels Reni relax slightly against him. Honestly, though, for a grown man, Reni is almost _shockingly_ light. If he didn't know better, Yuzo might think his bones were hollow or something. 

"...Stop that," Reni says. 

"What?" 

"That face. Don't you dare look at me as if you _care_ about me or… or some other asinine drivel. You'd better not be considering taking things slowly, Kashima, not after all you've put me through so far tonight. I'm here to get pounded within an inch of my life and nothing else, so—"

The cap of the lube bottle clicks shut, and Yuzo tosses it somewhere behind him. He'd only been half-listening to Reni's tirade, instead focusing on slathering his own cock with lube.

When Reni opens his mouth to speak again, all that comes out is a pitiful half-moan, half-wail, punching its way out of his chest as Yuzo breaches him without warning. He himself can't suppress a low, guttural groan himself at the sudden silk-and-steel tightness around his cock.

" _Yuzo_ ," Reni breathes after a few seconds of silence. "You're going to kill me…"

"What a way to go," Yuzo grunts. "There are worse ways, that's for sure…"

"A—Agreed..."

After a moment, Yuzo slowly begins to pull out, gritting his teeth at the irresistible squeeze trying to pull him back in. They've only just begun, but Reni already looks like a wreck—his hair sticks to glistening skin like it's been glued there, and for a moment, Yuzo thinks he might look even more stunning than Kasumi ever did in his female roles.

"You're—you're doing it again. If you've gotten soft in your old age, just —"

A _scream_ tears its way out of Reni's throat as Yuzo suddenly fucks into him, filling him to the hilt. Reni's panting in earnest now, gasping for breath as if Yuzo's cock were pressing against his lungs, cutting off his air supply.

Well, maybe not his lungs—but, as Yuzo realises with an elated groan, Reni's usually-flat stomach is raised slightly, a fat, raised bump a few inches above his crotch. Yuzo pulls back slightly, and sure enough, it disappears. 

_Well if that ain't the hottest fuckin' thing,_ he thinks.

He pushes back in again, and with his free hand, he presses callused fingers against the bump in Reni's stomach, and shudders as he feels the pressure on his cock from the other side.

"Damn… you really were made to take dick, weren't you, Reni? Look at this shit… you ain't got no right being this hot."

Reni only sobs in response, his own quivering fingers travelling down to press down on the bulge. "Yes… yes, I'm made for… for dick, a naughty little whore…"

God, Yuzo really _isn't_ gonna last at this rate.

"'s that so?" he huffs, pistoning into Reni again, setting a breakneck pace as he keeps him firmly braced against the wall. "Well, if that's what you are— _nngh_ —then I better put you to good use…!"

"Please," Reni sobs, and Yuzo wonders how long it's been since he's said that word in earnest. "Ruin… ruin me, cum in me, fill me with it, please, God…!"

Well, who on earth is Yuzo to refuse?

He grunts abruptly, holding on tight to Reni and squeezing his eyes shut as he fills him with his release. For his part, Reni _keens_ , reaching down again to press on his stomach, as if he's hoping to feel Yuzo's cum from the outside. 

He's loathe to admit it, but he almost finds it _cute_ when Reni whimpers as he pulls out. Reni's own leaking dick still demands attention—but first, Yuzo needs to sit down. With all the refined grace of a delinquent, Yuzo drops Reni onto the bed, resulting in yet another shriek.

_(...Yeah, okay, he_ is _cute. Whatever. Thinking someone's cute doesn't mean shit, it doesn't mean he thinks he's_ "cute" _cute._

_...And when the hell did he start thinking like a teenage girl?!)_

Dismissing his thoughts, Yuzo plonks himself down on the edge of the bed to take a breather, but is interrupted a few moments later by a sinful combination of soft squelching and sighs coming from beside him.

Reni's a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure. There he goes again, with his eyes all big and needy, his hair looking like it'll be hell to brush (but not as much as it will be after Yuzo cums in it—which he _will,_ he thinks _,_ it's both a threat and a promise); really, a guy pushing fifty has no right being this insanely hot. Still defying the odds, Reni just keeps his eyes on Yuzo, his small pink cock rutting against a pillow as his fingers languidly fuck his own ass, using Yuzo's cum as lube.

_This is gonna be a long night_ , Yuzo thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> yuzoreni!! yuzoreni!!! I just think they're neat!!! (and honestly reni DESERVES to get absolutely railed lbr)
> 
> as always, comments are more than welcome! <3


End file.
